A New Type of Couple
by wuffles 2.0
Summary: Maka doesn't really know the significance of kissing, and she didn't really think of it as anything special, until that day, when she and Soul had an emotional experience that would change their relationship forever. Oneshot! Lots and lots of fluff :)


It wasn't really something she was particularly interested in, well. Until today.

She's no doubt read about about it before, but, being inexperienced, she dismissed it as just another part of human nature. It's just something that people do to show their affection to one another. Big whoop.

It's not like she's never seen it either, like in the movies or even couples on the street. Some kids in school even did it, but she never knew them personally, so it didn't really bear any significance. It only raised some sort of curiosity.

But when she did it to her weapon the other day (just to see what it was like) the response she elicited out of him could not have been predicted.

"...Maka?" Soul's voice rung with surprise.

Maka, equally surprised not from the kiss but from his response, merely looked at him and raised an eyebrow to silently say, "what?"

"Uh" Soul's face reddened a little, and he turned his face away. "What was that for?"

Maka followed his face and tried to make eye contact. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Soul said, still trying to look away.

"The kiss?" Maka asked, and Soul nodded.

He said, "Are you trying to say something?" Regaining his composure a little bit, he slightly returned his face to meet Maka's gaze.

"What?" Maka questioned again. "No, not really."

Maka broke eye contact and nonchalantly leaned back.

"'Not really'?"

"What, are you trying to get something out of me?" It was Maka's turn to look away, slightly embarrassed for being questioned.

"Well," Soul fidgeted a little. "I'm sure that even you know who kisses are for, like, who does it"

"Yea," Maka said matter-of-factly. "Couples. We're a couple right?"

The two didn't seem to have the same definition of that word. "You know, I'm not sure if we're, you know, _that_ kind of couple."

Maka looked back towards Soul. "Weapon and meister, if that's what you're talking about."

Soul sat in silence for a couple of moments before speaking. "Do you want to kiss again?" It was obvious to Maka that he was getting slightly flustered.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Maka wondered aloud.

"What?" Soul looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind," she dismissed her last comment and leaned in towards their second kiss.

Soul welcomed Maka's lips in a tentative little brush of the lips, and it ended as quickly as it started.

"Are you satisfied?" Maka asked innocently.

"...Only if you are." Soul said, gaining some confidence. He was catching on that Maka did not really know the lovers' kiss.

After a small silence, Soul had a plan. He would teach his meister.

"Actually, I'm not satisfied," Soul said, coupled with his signature smirk.

"Oh, alrig-" Soul cut Maka off before she could finish her sentence. Soul went right into the instructional session.

It started off with Soul's lips making gentle contact with Maka's, and maybe he was imagining it, but perhaps he could already feel the heat radiating off of Maka's face. He hesitated before moving his lips anymore, as if waiting for his meister's consent, and with one last smile into her lips, he parted his lips, in turn, opening his meister's mouth also. Their hot breathing instantly mixed, Soul's calm and collected, Maka's starting to quicken from adrenaline. Soul's smiling crimson eyes caught Maka's emerald ones, exploring their wavelengths and feeling her excitement.

A little nervous at first, Soul's tongue touched Maka's top lip, and with a quick blink from Maka's eyes, Soul's tongue crossed the threshold and met with Maka's tongue. Maka slick wet tongue took the hand in a dance of the tongues, twirling and exploring. The feeling was nothing that she had never experienced before, the feelings of compassion and arousal flooded her with glory.

The softness of Maka's innocent tongue was so enticing that Soul could hardly suppress a moan. His arms hugged Maka and slid up her shirt, and he felt her breasts press seductively to his chest. Soul's kiss pulled back for only a second only to race back to Maka's waiting mouth. Their lips crashed this time, immediately their tongues licking each other in a longing that revealed more of their feelings than ever before.

The feeling of lips on lips, tongue on tongue, body against body. It was overwhelming for the both of them. Soul and Maka communicated through the slow opening and closing of the mouth, the rhythmic inserting and withdrawing of the tongue in the other's mouth attracting emotions never before felt bursting uncontrollably.

Soul felt Maka's delicate hands find their way to the back of his neck and his snow-white hair, pulling him closer than they already were, as if to insinuate that they could get infinitely closer. Maka's voice escaped her throat and traveled through the kiss and down Soul's body, which responded with another moan that resonated through their souls. Soon Soul's hands were exploring Maka's back in a frenzy to take advantage of satisfying the curiosity of his meister's body that he wondered about for so long, and all the same, Maka's hands traveled from his neck to grasp Soul's cheeks in greed.

Tongues interacted like never before, and the kiss only was broken to the desperate need for air, and Soul and Maka leaned their foreheads together.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Maka said heavily.

"Just now, Maka," Soul chuckled. "Well, do you know now?"

Maka nodded. "Hey," she paused to take a breath. "Let's try being a different kind of couple."

Soul smiled and replied, "Of course. Now you know what kissing is for now, right?"

Maka giggled and closed her eyes, waiting for Soul's lips, which happily complied to this invitation.

And once again, their tongues danced their way to bliss.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! It's been a while since I last wrote a one-shot...haha of this fluffiness too. Tell me what you guys think! :)


End file.
